1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic displays and more particularly pertains to a new erasable drawing board for displaying plays on a portable unit for use by a coach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnetic displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnetic displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art magnetic displays and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,478; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,866; U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,019; U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,927; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 380,398; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,466 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the erasable drawing board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying plays on a portable unit for use by a coach.